Sonic Boom (Video Game)
Sonic Boom (Video Game), Come join Sonic and his friends. Get ready for the adventures and defeat with Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, and many more. And, don't missed on Sonic Boom (Video Game), coming this summer 2017 on Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Wii U and Nintendo Switch. Plot Gameplay Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose *Sticks the Badger 'None-Playable Characters' *Manic the Hedgehog *Cosmo the Seedrian *Sonia the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Marine the Raccoon *Zooey the Fox *Perci the Bandicoot 'NCP-Characters' *Orbot *Cubot 'Bosses' *Metal Sonic *Lyric the Last Ancient *Doctor Eggman Artworks 'Renders 3D' Sonic_Boom_Sonic_Artworks.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic_Boom_Tails_Artworks.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Sonic_Boom_Knuckles_Artworks.png|Knuckles the Echidna Sbsc_sally_new.png|Sally Acorn SB_Cream_3D.png|Cream the Rabbit 03_Amy_-_SB.png|Amy Rose Manic_-_SB.png|Manic the Hedgehog Cosmo_-_SB.png|Cosmo the Seedrian Sonia_-_SB.png|Sonia the Hedgehog SBFAI_Shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic_boom_new_rouge_render.png|Rouge the Bat Omega-sh.png|E-123 Omega Sonic_boom_new_blaze_render.png|Blaze the Cat Silver_-_SB.png|Silver the Hedgehog Sonic_boom_new_marine_render.png|Marine the Raccoon Sticks-sh.png|Sticks the Badger Sonic_Legacy_Zooey.png|Zooey the Fox SBFAI_Perci.png|Perci the Bandicoot Level Worlds *Abandoned Research Facility *Amy's House *Bygone Island *Cliff's Excavation Site *Crater Lake *Cream's House *Dreamboat Express *Eggman's Lair *Haunted Forest *Hedgehog Village *Lyric's Lair *Lyric's Weapon Facility *Sally's House *Seaside Harbor Light *Seaside Island *Sonic's Shack *Sticks' Burrow *Tails' House/Tails' Workshop *The Pit *Village Center Trivia Videos 'Unused Voice Clips' Sonic Boom Video Game - Sonic The Hedgehog Unused Voice Clips Sonic Boom Video Game - Miles Tails Prower Unused Voice Clips Sonic Boom Video Game - Knuckles The Echidna Unused Voice Clips Sonic Boom Video Game - Princess Sally Acorn Unused Voice Clips Sonic Boom Video Game - Cream The Rabbit Unused Voice Clips Sonic Boom Video Game - Amy Rose Unused Voice Clips Sonic Boom Video Game - Sticks The Badger Unused Voice Clips 'Voice Clips' Sonic Boom (Video Game) - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sonic Boom (Video Game) - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sonic Boom (Video Game) - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sonic Boom (Video Game) - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sonic Boom (Video Game) - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sonic Boom (Video Game) - Amy Rose Voice Sonic Boom (Video Game) - Sticks The Badger Voice Voice Cast *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Colleen Villard' as Miles "Tails" Prower and Zooey the Fox *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Heather Hogan' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Michelle Ruff' as Cream the Rabbit *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose and Perci the Bandicoot *'Tom Kenny' as Manic the Hedgehog *'Cree Summer' as Cosmo the Seedrian *'Louise Ridgeway' as Sonia the Hedgehog *'Kirk Thornton' as Shadow the Hedgehog and Orbot *'Karen Strassman' as Rouge the Bat *'Vic Mignogna' as E-123 Omega *'Laura Bailey' as Blaze the Cat *'Quinton Flynn' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Wendee Lee' as Marine the Raccoon *'Nika Futterman' as Sticks the Badger *'Wally Wingert' as Cubot *'Patrick Seitz' as Lyric the Last Ancient *'Mike Pollock' as Doctor Eggman Category:Sega Games Category:Sonic Boom Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Video Game Category:Video-games Category:Fan Games Category:Games